Howling Howlies
by Starjargon
Summary: The Barnes clan is happy to have Steve back. Too bad only Bucky was a good sniper. Steve will just have to deal with Rebecca Barnes' bad aim. Pure fluff.


**A/N Short fluff piece written for Happy Steve Bingo prompt: "I'm not leaving this booth until I win that stupid stuffed animal you want, I don't care how much money it takes!" **

**In same canon divergent world as "If Only the World Wouldn't Get in the Way," because he left a family behind before, they just weren't related by blood (MCU, not MU).**

* * *

"I've gotten better! Just watch," Becca said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Steve asked her.

"Steve, how many times have you stood up for me, or the world, or the family? Plus, I know what horrible aim you have. Let me do this for you!" replied the young woman.

After 20 minutes, Steve was regretting mentioning how sweet it was that they had turned the Howling Commandos into stuffed animals as they passed the booth giving the various animal representations of his old unit as prizes. Steve had missed the Barnes family along with the rest of the past when he woke up from the ice, so after he had found and reconnected with Peggy, he went back to his adopted family as well. Winnifred had cried and George had hugged him and Bucky's sisters and brother had held onto him tightly. He stayed with them for 2 days, during which time he told them the long story of the future and as much as he could bear about Bucky's fate. In the end, George and Winnie were the witnesses at his wedding.

They were so excited to have him back from the war and so shocked at the changes the erstwhile "Captain America" had undergone, they made him promise to visit once a week, whether for Sunday dinner or outings like this, when he said he had a surprise for them, and they went to Coney Island and Steve accidentally inspired a misbegotten attempt on Becca's part to win him a "Howling Howlie."

"Becca, this is one of the swellest things you've ever done for me, but it's okay. Ya spent what, 5 bucks already? We coulda bought the whole collection by now. And, my aim's improved since the whole... Super Soldier... thing. I got impressive shield moves. I'll prove it to ya- it'll be faster and cost a whole lot less." He reached for one of the balls to aim at the target.

"Steve, I swear if you touch even one ball I will yell so loud your _super _ears will ring," she threatened, committed to her cause. "Now, I'm not leaving this booth until I win that stupid stuffed animal you want, I don't care how much money it takes!"

Steve huffed, then laughed and ruffled her hair as he used to when she was so much younger, before placing a kiss atop her head (which he could reach now, which never failed to surprise her). She grunted, then playfully shoved at him and smiled before laying down another nickel.

The Barnes family and Peggy were watching the two squabbling like siblings in amusement, laughing and encouraging and baiting Becca. She took a deep breath, stepped back, and aimed for her target. It was knocked down so hard it came off the hinge and she shouted triumphantly at the now-loose fixture as she was _finally_ handed a Bucky Bear. She beamed and handed it over to Steve, who squeezed her to his side and hugged the bear to his chest before holding it up to Peggy's stomach in order to show his still-unborn child. Everyone cheered for Becca as they made their way down to other parts of the park.

Steve ruffled her hair again, throwing an arm around her shoulder as she laughed so hard he thought she'd burst.

"Told you I could do it, you punk," she said, standing on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "Shows you for doubting me."

"I would never," Steve promised, sly smile on his face. As they passed an identical booth along the way, he winked at Bucky, who was grinning as he paid the owner the cost of the ball he'd just used to secretly knock down his sister's target across the way. He looked at his sister's proud and glowing face, and gave an ever so slight shake of this head to his best friend, warning him not to take that from her- even for him.

So, Steve let her have her moment. He would share the surprise of Bucky's return from the dead with his family later. After all, they had time.


End file.
